dragonballzarenafandomcom-20200213-history
Son Gohan
The New Leader of the Z-Fighters After several years of married life and raising a child of his own, Gohan could see that a new unknown storm of evil was on the horizon. Haunted by the tragedies he confronted in his past, Gohan knew he could not stand on the sidelines. And after much consideration, he decided it was time to step back into the world he thought he had left behind. For if there was truly a storm of evil coming, he would be there to confront it. Knowing he wasn't at his peak strength anymore, Gohan turned to a familiar training place, stepping inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber on two separate occasions. And upon leaving the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he was not only close to obtaining the strength and power he previously possessed all those years ago, but lso had a new purpose in life, a purpose that was not his alone to have, but his to lead. For Gohan saw a golden opportunity to present himself. The Z-Fighters, needed to make a comeback, but they needed a leader. With his father off training on different worlds and Mister Piccolo on Namek, taking care of his own people, Gohan took up the mantle, becoming the new leader of the Z-Fighters, recruiting some old faces as well as new young warriors who believed in the same ideology and moral principles as the original Z-Fighters. And thus a new generation of Z-Fighters was born, mixed with both the old and new, all looking to safeguard Earth, its people and the dragon balls from all that dare strike against its peace. Training with Vegeta Upon the rebirth of the Z-Fighters and Gohan's new responsbilities as their leader, Gohan knew he had to go above and beyond any place he had reached before. In order to do so, Gohan had to master certain techniques and skills he hadn't been able to prior. One such thing was the Oozaru form that all saiyans, both pure and hybrid blood alike, possessed. And for that, there was only one man Gohan could think of who could help him, Vegeta. It was an interesting encounter, one in which neither side seemed completely comfortable with, however in the end Vegeta agreed on teaching Gohan how to master his giant ape form, even going as far as forcing Gohan into that transformation and battling him. (A battle that many say is still going on to this very day.) To Planet Yardrat/Metamor After mastering his oozaru form with the aid of Vegeta, Gohan rounded up the Z-Fighters and plotted a course to space, specifically two planets in particular, Yardrat and Metamor, in hopes of learning rare and valuable techniques. With half of the Z-Fighters headed towards Metamor to learn the famed fusion dance, Gohan led the other half to Yardrat, where the goal was to obtain Instant Transmission, a technique his father Goku had gained many years ago. And through grit and determination, Gohan mastered the Instant Transmission technique. And though many of the other Z-Fighters did not gain such techniques, the fact remained Gohan had trained and prepared them for the evil that would soon befall Earth. Battling the New Red Ribbon Army After returning to Earth, Gohan and the Z-Fighters found themselves in the midst of an all-out war between the innocent people of Earth and the vile New Red Ribbon Army, who were hellbent on conquering the planet for their own. Gohan encountered the NRRA on two separate ocassions. Informed by King Kai, The first confrontation led Gohan to Diablo Desert, where along with his father Goku and a couple of the newer members of the Z-Fighters as well as Broly, the eldest Son sibling led the group into battle against a horde of destron gas warriors created by a massive generator designed by Dr. Raichi, if left fully intact could have killed millions on the planet. Fortunately Gohan and his friends were not only able to defeat the destron warriors but destroy the generator as well. Gohan transforming to his Super Saiyan 3 state to deal the generator the final blow. But the NRRA were not done just yet. For though wounded, they refused to be beaten as nearly a year later, after much planning and regaining their strength, the NRRA once again declared war against Earth. This time around opting to go on an all out blitz attack to the major cities and locations of the planet, sending in their very best generals and creations. For Gohan, it was General Grius and West City. The home of Capsule Corporation and his good friends, the Briefs. Alongside with his wife Videl and his father Goku, as well as members of the King's Guard, including one of its prominent generals, Cyborg Sol, Gohan found himself at the front lines of a massive invasion. The battle was intense as General Grius sent in wave after wave of deformed and twisted bio-creatures, starving for flesh and destruction. But they were not alone, as General Grius sent forth a skyscraper of a giant bio-beast. Things looked bleak but Gohan and his friends were resilent, defeating both the creatures and giant. However, the fight had not been won just yet. For as soon as the bio-giant was slayed, General Grius sent out four of his finest saiyan commanders to do battle. All the while something dark and diabolical was happening to Capsule Corp. Confronting Orengee: The Death of Capsule Corp. Gohan, however, could not take part in that particular fight, as deep in West City, another sinister force of the NRRA had decided to strike. As General Grius advanced onto West City, Gohan could sense three familiar energy signatures nearby in trouble. It was a tough decision but Gohan had to investigate, leaving his Namekian friend Harmon to continue aiding in the fight against Grius and his men. When Gohan arrived to Capsule Corp, where he had sensed the danger, Gohan was horrified by what he saw. Daci, one of Gohan's students, laid in a lifeless heap as well as Gohan's younger brother, Goten. Meanwhile Trunks was being sapped of his life energy by a stranger. Immediately a rage took over Gohan, as he confronted the stranger, discovering the man to be a tuffle warrior named Orengee seeking vengeance on any and all saiyans who he encountered for crimes done to his tuffle brethren in the past regardless if they were involved or not. Being too late to save his student and brother, Gohan fought Orengee to prevent further death but Orengee was far too clever to be denied what he so desired. Gohan had to watch his friend Trunks die as well as Capsule Corp. reduced to rubble before finally Gohan was able to stop the tuffle. Gohan killing Orengee with a massively charged spirit ball, damning the evil fighter to hell once and for all. With Orengee defeated, Gohan returned back to the edge of West City, only to find out that General Grius and the NRRA had retreated in defeat, for Harmon and the others had been successful in holding the line, protecting the city and its people. Earth Dragon Balls With Earth's peace no longer a constant, the protection and use of the Earth dragon balls became more important in Gohan's mind. And so from time to time, Gohan would find himself hunting down the magical orange orbs. One particular occasion being with his wife, Videl. The Resurrection of the Ox-Kingdom After aiding his wife in collecting the dragon balls, giving Videl a chance to do something her heart so desired, Gohan first wanted to give back to his mother, Chi-Chi, who he loved so dearly and believed he would not be who he was without her. But to truly come up with something that would convey his love for his mother in the same light she had always done so for him, Gohan had to really think about it. And thus after much thought, Gohan found the one thing that he was sure to melt her heart. For Gohan used the first wish to resurrect his mother's childhood home, the Ox Kingdom, where her father had ruled as king for many years. A kingdom that had believed to be long since been gone due to a major devastating fire. And with the Ox Kingdom reborn, not only was Chi-Chi able to return to her childhood home but with the help of the Ox King, Gohan's grandfather, she was crowned as the Ox Queen, making the new ruler of said kingdom, and in turn made Gohan a prince. Training with King Kai After using his second wish with his wife Videl to be transported to King Kai's planet to train with King Kai, the lovely couple successfully convinced the Northern Kai to mentor them. And was at this point Gohan was able to master the Kaio-ken technique. The very same technique that Goku had learned many years prior. But Gohan was not done there. For though his wife returned to Earth shortly afterwards, Gohan stayed behind, continuing to train under King Kai, where the saiyan hybrid was able to master yet another technique that his father, Goku, had ages ago. The Spirit Bomb. Only then, did Gohan return back to Earth. Becoming a God After training with King Kai, Gohan achieved power that was greater than any time previously. And after confining with his father, Goku and Vegeta. The three of them decided that it was time to achieve even greater. Fortunately, they were not the only ones that believed that as well. For upon sensing their power levels, the God of Destruction Lord Beerus and his Angel attendant, Whis came to Earth. After introducing themselves, Beerus was cautious of the three saiyans but it was Whis who was so bold to invite them to come with them, back to Beerus' planet where the angel promised to help the three saiyans unlock something far more spectacular. There was a legend, one very few knew about. It came to Beerus in a dream. A Super Saiyan God. A state beyond anything Goku, Vegeta, or Gohan have ever obtained. This Super Saiyan God form seemed like a work of fiction to Beerus as the legend told that whoever was a Super Saiyan God could rival the power of Beerus himself. And that intrigued the God of Destruction. With Goku, Vegeta and Gohan all of high levels of power, the three saiyans, along with several other fighters were brought to Beerus' Planet. There the ritual of the Super Saiyan God was carried out for each of the three mighty saiyan warriors. First Goku then Vegeta and finally Gohan. The Super Saiyan God form was much different than any other Super Saiyan form previously. It made one leaner and turned one's hair red as well as turning their aura around them the same color. The form went beyond visual appearance however, providing a spike in the power that allowed anyone who wield that form the ability to go toe to toe with Beerus. Even if it was for a short period of time. For the form did have its limitations, not lasting long as it proved to greatly drain one's stamina. However with this new power, the three saiyans trained with Whis, learning to hone this new form. When the training came to an end, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan returned to Earth having mastered this new form. But Gohan was not satisfied. He believed there was even more he could do with Super Saiyan God. And so he embarked on training expedition into space, where he hoped he could unlock its secrets even more. Training Expedition/Return to Earth For nearly a year, Gohan spent time away from his family and friends. Something he was not usually know for. But something he felt inclined he had to do. For during that time Gohan traveled throughout space, training himself to become better. His desire to not only grow stronger in general but to unearth the truth behind the Super Saiyan God state he had obtained. Along the way, Gohan picked up new techniques and met new friends. But that was not all. For when it was all said and done, Gohan had discovered something about the Super Saiyan God. There was a state beyond it. And he unlocked it. It turned his hair blue as well as his ki. He no longer made him lean, giving back his muscular appearance. The spike in power greatly surpassed that of Super Saiyan God. This Super Saiyan Blue state proving to be quite the ultimate trump card. And now that Gohan had it in his possession, he felt confident that he had done exactly what he had sent out to do. Thus he returned to Earth, to his family and friends as he took this new found power with him. Category:Player Character